


Undercover

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in the employ of the Alliance, Miranda Lawson's latest task is to crack a new sex slave ring operating on the Citadel.  But no matter how close she comes, they always manage to stay one step ahead.  Miranda's only hope is to go undercover and crack the ring from within.  But with as closely guarded as they are with their employees and customers, there is only one avenue of infiltration open to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Undercover – Part 1 **

Following the Reaper War life for Miranda Lawson proved…difficult.

She found steady work with the Alliance. Researching the Reaper remains was a very lucrative field and her skill with combat almost made her ideal for field work. She didn’t like the Alliance. Never have and probably never will. But they paid well and she needed to find work now that Cerberus is gone. She wasn’t fond of her employer but she was content with her work. But life beyond work was where she was really having trouble.

For a time she and Oriana worked side by side studying Reaper tech. But as more time passed the more Oriana became…disturbed. She always put on a strong front but inside she was struggling. Miranda may have been used to death but to Oriana it was a new, terrifying reality. She saw numerous horrors unfold before her eyes as she was forced to watch her father carry out his horrific research on Sanctuary. Then she was forced to watch Miranda kill him in retaliation. She was glad that he was dead but…

Witnessing so much slaughter can take its toll on those unprepared for it.

One evening Miranda returned to the home on the Citadel she shared with her sister. There was a vid message waiting for her.

 **Oriana:** “Miri. I’m sorry to do this to you but I’m leaving. I’m leaving the Citadel. I’m catching a shuttle off the station. I don’t know where I’m going but I need to get away. I need time to clear my head and think. I know things are tough for you right now and I hate to leave you but I really need some space. I love you, Miri. Please take care of yourself.”

That was last she heard from her sister. A year passed with no word. Naturally Miranda was concerned and wanted to look for her but she respected Oriana’s need for space and let her go. She reminded herself that her sister was strong. She’d be fine. Besides, she had her own problems to deal with…

Her sex life was a deep personal concern. She was always on the lookout for the perfect man. For a time she thought she had found him.

Miranda will always remember the time she and John Shepard spent in the engine room of the Normandy right before going through the Omega-4 Relay. Sometimes she would even dream about it…

Miranda stood at the control console in the Normandy’s engine room, running a diagnostic scan. She could hear footsteps behind her. She didn’t pay them any mind. But soon the footsteps came closer and closer. A pair of large, strong hands slid around her waist and held her in a warm embrace. She smiled and spun around, gazing into Shepard’s piercing eyes. He wanted her. And he had her.

She kissed him deeply and they fell to the floor. She could feel a bulge form in his pants. Anxious, Miranda sat up and ripped open her uniform, exposing the lacy bra she was wearing. The bulge in Shepard’s pants grew even bigger. She let him reached up and pull off her bra, causing her ample tits to bounce out. The bulge seemed to grow almost too big for Shepard’s pants. Miranda smiled and slowly unzipped them. The largest cock Miranda had ever seen shot out and stood perfectly erect in front of her. Her panties became very wet as she stared at it in awe. With a trembling hand she took hold of it and stroked it. It was so warm…and hard…

She just had to have a taste.

She opened her mouth and licked the tip. His cock twitched and grew even harder at the touch of her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly slid the cock into her mouth. Her mouth watered at its delicious taste and her eyes rolled back into her head as she gave Shepard a vigorous blowjob. Shepard gently placed his hands on her head and helped push his cock further and further down her throat. She nearly choked on it but she wanted to taste every inch of his delicious meat stick.

Just as she managed to fit the length of it in her mouth he came. His hot cum shot down her throat, prompting Miranda to have an orgasm herself. She withdrew his cock and savored the delicious taste of his cum before swallowing. After licking his cock clean of all remaining cum Miranda and Shepard smiled at each other. That was very good. But neither of them was satisfied yet.

Miranda stood up and slowly pulled down her pants. Shepard’s eyes widened as he laid eyes for the first time upon her dripping wet pussy. His cock grew hard again and Miranda climbed onto his lap. She positioned herself over his cock and slowly brought herself down on top of it. Her pussy was very tight but with a little push he slid his entire cock inside her. Miranda moaned from the pleasure as his cock went deeper and deeper inside. She continued to moan as she began to move. Her hands resting on Shepard’s stomach, she moved her hips up and down as she fucked the man of her dreams. Shepard grabbed her hips and brought her down even further onto his cock.

Miranda closed her eyes and let the sensation of being fucked wash all over her. This…was without a doubt the happiest moment of her life. She opened her mouth to let Shepard know how much she loved him…but no sound came out. She tried to speak but she felt something tighten around her neck. She fell forward but instead of her hands landing on Shepard’s stomach they landed on the cold steel floor. She opened her eyes and much to her bewilderment she realized that somehow she and Shepard had changed positions. Miranda and Shepard were now completely naked. She was on all fours while he gave it to her doggy-style. He held in his hand a leash attached to a collar around her neck. He pulled back on it each time he thrust to force his cock in deeper.

Miranda looked back at Shepard over her shoulder, stunned that Shepard was into something like this. But even more surprising was the sight directly in front of her when she faced forward. The entire crew had gathered in the engine room and was watching them. Joker whistled and cheered with a huge bulge in his pants. Samara had unzipped her uniform all the way down to her pussy. She leaned against the wall and masturbated, her eyes fixed on Miranda and her face red. Grunt eyed her up lecherously, his breathing heavy, while Mordin stood calmly to the side with a datapad, taking notes. Miranda opened her mouth again to say something, anything in protest about this situation…but all that came out was barking.

 **Miranda:** “Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!”

Her face burned red with humiliation as the entire crew watched her get fucked like a dog. She _was_ a dog! And that thought made her want to…

Miranda awoke with a start when someone dropped a huge stack of files on her desk. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. She realized she was still at work at Alliance HQ on the Citadel. She was working late and she had fallen asleep while working on her latest assignment, investigating a new sex slave ring forming on the Citadel.

Her assistant dropped off a new batch of files about the case and left. Miranda watched him go…and then looked down between her legs. A puddle had formed on her seat. Her dream made her so wet that it bled right through her suit. But the one thing Miranda wasn’t so sure about was…what exactly made her this wet? Was it reliving the sex she and Shepard had before the Omega-4 Relay? Or was it the thought of being publicly fucked like a dog?

Miranda wasn’t sure. And it didn’t matter. She and Shepard weren’t together anymore. Before they met Shepard and Liara were an item. Following the war they got back together again and were now happily married. Losing Shepard was a very harsh blow but she gave them her blessing. Shepard saved the galaxy after countless hardships. He deserved all the happiness he could get.

Miranda kept herself preoccupied with her work. She cleaned herself up and dove into the files.

The Alliance already knew who was behind this new sex slave ring. She was an asari named Dalia Dantius, sister to the late Nasanna Dantius. One of her other sisters was running a slave ring of her own before Shepard killed her. From what the Alliance could tell Dalia picked up the remnants of that organization and expanded it.

But even though the Alliance knew who the culprit was they just couldn’t find any evidence to make any formal charges stick. They knew she was capturing human women and asari from all corners of the galaxy, turning them into sex slaves and selling them to wealthy businessmen or disreputable clubs or whorehouses. But there were no eyewitnesses to any of these abductions. Dalia ran a seemingly legit shipping business that she was likely using to transport the slaves. However she kept finding legal loopholes to exploit to keep the authorities from searching her vessels.

Investigating from the outside was proving fruitless. The only way to crack this ring is to go undercover and infiltrate the slave ring, gathering evidence from the inside. But that was easier said than done. Several times the Alliance and C-Sec have tried to send undercover agents in as buyers or potential employees but each time they failed. Dalia must have moles within the Alliance and C-Sec feeding her information. It is the only explanation for how she always seems to stay one step ahead.

What they needed was someone with ties to the Alliance but at the same time no formal affiliation. At least, not anymore. And there was only one person Miranda could think of that fit this bill. Several in the Alliance objected but they had no choice. Miranda…needed to reach out to [i] _her_ [/i]…

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Undercover - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Undercover – Part 2 **

The next day, Miranda stood in front of a strip club/brothel in the Citadel’s red light district with a look of disgust.

**Miranda:** “Why did she ask to meet me here…?”

Her contact asked to meet her here. It was ironic because this club was on her list of suspected businesses that purchased sex slaves from Dalia. Legally they had the permits to run a brothel but the authorities couldn’t tell which, if any, of the women they employed were there willingly or unwillingly. Miranda really did not want to go in but she had no choice. Her contact insisted on meeting here.

She entered and kept her head down. Naturally the place was filled with people ogling women in various stages of undress. She tried not to make any eye contact or focus too much on any single person. She really wished others would do the same.

Miranda always knew that her looks was one of her deadliest weapons and saw no reason not to take advantage of it. Her usual outfit was designed to help highlight these…”assets”. Her suit was skin tight to show off her perfect figure. It was a little tight in the chest so her breasts would be very noticeable. And her ass…she always felt her ass was her finest feature. Her suit tightened around her ass so people could make out her perfect ass cheeks. Her stiletto shoes helped make her ass even more pronounced. When she walked she swayed her hips a little, shaking her perfect, tight ass for all to see.

She has never regretted her choice in outfit…until now. Surrounded by so many lecherous men (and some women) she felt far too many eyes on her as she maneuvered through the club. One particularly drunk customer actually slapped her ass as she walked back. She socked him in the eye, much to the amusement of his friends.

She found this entire place utterly revolting. She made her way through the club until she reached the bar. The bartender asked what he could get her. After a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening she leaned in close and spoke softly to the bartender.

**Miranda, softly:** “I’m looking for a woman named…Jack.”

During the Reaper War Jack lost all of her students. Being the closest thing she’s ever had to a family, their loss hit her hard. She left Grissom Academy and supposedly returned to her life of crime. But this time she was much more…subtle. There weren’t any big explosions or violent murders they could tie directly to her. Some even questioned whether or not she really did return to crime. But the rumors were there so the Alliance kept its distance. Though there was no love between her and Jack, Miranda realized she was the only one who could help her. She hoped that maybe she could appeal to Jack and find a way to convince her to help. She knew Jack well from when they served together on the Normandy and she has studied her profile extensively. With luck she could find a button to push that could convince her to help.

The bartender eyed Miranda up after her question, his expression stone cold. He jerked his head to a hall to her right and simply said “room six”. She nodded in acknowledgement and went down the hall. When she reached room six she was so anxious to get this over with that she didn’t bother to knock before entering. She wished she had.

Miranda assumed Jack would be alone in this back room. She was not. This was one of the bedrooms and Jack was busy…entertaining herself.

Jack lay on the bed, completely naked while an asari whore lay on her stomach between Jack’s legs licking her pussy. Jack grinned deviously as she groped one of her tits with one hand and used the other to press the asari’s face deeper into her pussy.

Two more whores, an asari and a dark haired human woman, danced at the foot of the bed to some club music. It was extremely erotic dancing. They would press their asses together and grope their breasts. Then they would spin around and embrace each other, swaying their bodies in tune with the music while making out with each other.

A fourth whore, another asari, sat in a chair off to the side. Scattered all around her were all manner of sex toys. She watched the dancers wide-eyed while trying to force two vibrating dildos into her pussy.

Jack looked up when Miranda entered and had to hold back a laugh at the stupid look on Miranda’s face.

**Jack:** “Long time no see, cheerleader. Lick me deeper, slut!”

She smacked the asari between her legs on the back of the head. She moaned and dug her face deeper into her pussy. The asari’s legs were spread and Miranda could see her pussy was dripping wet. She was genuinely aroused from giving Jack oral sex.

Miranda’s lips moved but no sound came. Jack started laughing at how dumbfounded she was. After the initial shock wore of it was quickly replaced with rage.

**Miranda:** “Jack! What the FUCK are you doing?!”

Jack shrugged.

**Jack:** “I got here too early. I got bored waiting for you so I hired some entertainment. So what’d you want to talk about?”

Miranda shook her head. She looked around at the four whores gathered around them.

**Miranda:** “I wanted to talk to you _alone_.”

Jack laughed.

**Jack:** “These bitches don’t give a fuck what we say! All they care about is that we, well…give a fuck! Right, bitches?”

The asari in the chair chimed in.

**Asari:** “Yes, Miss Jack! We’re just sex toys. We don’t care what you’re saying. Please use us and let us pleasure you…”

All the other whores nodded in agreement to her words. It disturbed Miranda how…eager they were to please. But she had no choice but to roll with it. She’d just have to speak softly to Jack while they talked.

**Jack:** “See? What’d I tell you? Now pull up a slut and let’s get to business.”

Miranda blinked. Jack was suggesting that she’d…

**Miranda:** “I’m here to _talk_. Not to _fuck_. I’m not touching a single one of these whores.”

Jack’s expression went stone cold.

**Jack:** “You ain’t fuckin’, we ain’t talkin’.”

The dancers had stopped dancing. All the whores, save the one between Jack’s legs, were watching Miranda. She clenched her fist in anger.

**Miranda, thinking:** “Damn you, Jack…”

Jack had really forced her into a corner. But she desperately needed her help so…

Miranda unzipped the front of her jumpsuit. Her face was burning red as she pulled it open. She heard one of the whores go “ooh” when she showed them all her lacy underwear. Miranda couldn’t look at them. She turned away and looked at the floor as she pulled off her gloves and started to take off the rest of her top.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her. The dancing asari whore placed her hands on her arm and was helping get her uniform off. The whore’s human partner joined her. Together they helped Miranda undress entirely. They took off her top and helped her take off her boots and pants. The human ran her hands up Miranda’s stomach and back as she made her way to her bra. She unhooked it and gently pulled it off. She ran her hands over Miranda’s ample tits and licked her neck. Miranda’s breathing grew heavier and heavier as she felt this human’s sensual hands all over her chest and her tongue on her neck.

Meanwhile the asari worked on getting Miranda’s panties off. She slid them down her legs to Miranda’s feet. Miranda stepped up so she could take the panties off. She pressed the panties against her face and breathed deep Miranda’s sweet scent. She looked up and saw Miranda’s pussy, already starting to leak. The asari dropped the panties and licked up the cum running down her legs. She licked her way up to her pussy and gently licked it. Miranda yelled out. It felt…so…good! The asari gently placed her hands on Miranda’s hips and continued to lick her pussy again and again. Miranda grew wetter and wetter with each lick, prompting the asari to lick her some more and she lapped up her delicious juices. Miranda moaned, not just from the asari licking her pussy but from the human still groping her breasts and now kissing her. Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths as the human squeezed her tits and played with her nipples. Miranda’s mind was swimming. She never had sex with women or asari before. She never wanted to. But now she was beginning to regret going so long without experiencing their delicate touch…

Before she could stop herself Miranda came. The asari skillfully caught all of her juices in her mouth. When finished the asari licked her lips clean and smiled up at her. The human finished her kiss and smiled as well. Without a word they led Miranda to the bed and quietly encouraged her to bend over the edge. She obliged, laying her stomach on the bed while her knees rested on the floor. Jack watched with a smile as Miranda followed their instructions with a dreamy expression, herself still enjoy the asari between her legs.

Miranda anxiously wondered what they were planning to do to her next. Were they going to lick her pussy again? Perhaps her asshole? She hoped so. But when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye she turned and saw the third asari, the one who had been playing with the sex toys, was walking around the bed to Miranda’s rear while wearing a large strap-on. Miranda wasn’t so sure about this but before she could make a sound in protest the asari grabbed her ass and thrust her dildo into Miranda’s asshole. Miranda screamed as the asari went deep inside her ass with the first thrust. And with lightning speed she withdrew the dildo and thrust again. The asari fucked her fast and hard, the sound of her hips slapping against the flesh of Miranda’s ass filling the room. Miranda’s eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open in a quiet scream as the asari pounded her relentlessly. The asari squeezed her ass and spanked her several times while they fucked. This was the first time Miranda had sex in almost a year. All her pent up sexual frustration came pouring out. All thoughts other than getting fucked just melted away.

Despite her daze Miranda was able to focus on one thing: the dripping pussy of the asari pleasuring Jack directly in front of her. Without thinking she leaned forward and licked it vigorously. This was the first time she had tasted asari cum. Delicious. So delicious…

The asari moaned and licked Jack even harder. Jack laughed and started to moan as she felt herself approaching an orgasm. She motioned for the two dancing whores to come closer. They climbed onto the bed next to her and at her encouragement began suckling her tits. She held their heads against her chest to get them to suck harder while they both fingered their own pussies.

**Jack:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!”

Miranda could feel herself about to cum again as well. Jack, Miranda and the four whores came at almost the exact same time. Jack came and her juices poured into the mouth of the asari tongue-fucking her. This made her cum and her juices sprayed all over Miranda’s face. The dancing whores came from their fingering and licked their fingers clean while the asari fucking Miranda screamed as she and Miranda both came.

All six women collapsed. The dildo was withdrawn from Miranda’s ass, much to her disappointment, but Miranda was still content. She panted heavily as she relived everything that happened in her mind.

Miranda, panting: “That…was…incredible!”

Jack laughed.

**Jack:** “You think _that_ was incredible?! I rented this room for three more hours! We’re _just_ getting started!”

**_Two hours later…_ **

The four whores were passed out from exhaustion all over the room. Miranda’s sexual hunger coupled Jack’s appetites proved too much for them. One asari was sprawled over the floor while a second used her stomach as a pillow. The third asari was hanging over the arm of one of the chairs, two vibrating dildos still going full power in her ass and pussy. The human whore was curled up at the foot of the bed where Miranda and Jack were still going at it.

With the whores out of commission they only had each other to satisfy their lust. They were cuddled up next to each other. Their tongues swum around in each other’s mouths while Miranda squeezed Jack’s tits and Jack fingered Miranda’s pussy. All the hatred between these two women had vanished. Miranda thought of nothing but Jack. All memory of the animosity they shared was gone. In its place was the taste of Jack’s tongue in her mouth, the softness of her tits in her hands and the sensation of her fingers reaching deeper and deeper into her pussy.

Jack touched a sensitive spot and made Miranda cum once again. She withdrew her dripping wet fingers and held them up in front of Miranda’s face. Without any prompting she opened her mouth and let Jack stick her fingers inside. She swirled her tongue around her fingers as she tasted her own juices. Jack grinned at the dreamy expression on her face.

**Jack:** “That’s it…that’s a good cheerleader. How do you taste? Do you like your taste, you fucking whore?”

**Miranda, dreamily:** “Mmm…”

She paid no attention to what Jack was saying. When she was done licking Jack withdrew her fingers and Miranda rested her head on Jack’s shoulder with a big contented smile on her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in Jack’s scent. She never noticed it before but Jack smelled good…

Jack continued to grin at her and looked around the room at all the whores. All were out cold. She looked at Miranda and pointed out that if she wanted to talk to her alone, this was as good as it was going to get.

Miranda snapped to her senses. She got so caught up in everything that she had completely forgotten why she came here in the first place! Even more shocking to her was the fact that she was cuddling up with Jack!

She pulled away and nearly fell off the bed, prompting Jack to laugh. Her hands trembled as she realized what all she had done and how much trouble she could get into if anyone knew about it. But she quickly calmed herself and explained the reason for their meeting.

Miranda explained how she was desperately trying to crack the sex slave ring of Dalia Dantius and how she was hitting a dead end at every turn. She knew Jack had many criminal connections and was wondering if there was anyone, anywhere, that could help her infiltrate the organization and bring it down. Jack was surprised by Miranda’s request but listened quietly. She said nothing as Miranda finished explaining. Fearful that Jack was on the verge of turning her down, she quickly began appealing to whatever good she knew was in Jack. There had to be something Miranda could say that could get her to help her. But before she could get far Jack held up her hand to silence her. Jack was silent still for a moment but then she smiled.

**Jack:** “You know what, cheerleader? I _will_ help you.”

**Miranda:** “You will?!”

Jack laughed.

**Jack:** “Sure, why not? I hate that bitch Dalia. It’d be my pleasure to help…”

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived.

**Jack:** “But getting you in won’t be easy. Her organization is pretty airtight. She screens her customers like you wouldn’t believe and her employees even more so. I don’t care how much time and money the Alliance or C-Sec puts into making a cover for you. They’ll see right through it. You’ll never be able to get in that way.”

Miranda frowned.

**Miranda:** “Then how am I supposed to get in?”

A very disturbing smile spread across Jack’s face.

**Jack:** “Well…I do have _one_ idea. But you ain’t gonna like it…”

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	3. Undercover - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Undercover – Part 3 **

In one of the Citadel’s many warehouse districts, a human man named Derik stood outside one of the warehouses with a datapad in one hand a cup of coffee in the other. He sipped his coffee as he went over the latest shipping manifests for Dantius Shipping. Hover pads glided by carrying large silver boxes all marked with destinations spanning the galaxy. Derik smiled as he thought about the contents of the boxes. Officially they contained food, medical supplies or heavy equipment. In truth these boxes were slave shipping containers. These containers housed a specialized life support system designed to keep any slave within alive and healthy for an extended voyage. As an added bonus the containers were installed with a special system designed to keep the slaves…”happy” during their long voyages…

Derik finished his coffee just as someone approached him. He had no trouble recognizing her.

**Jack:** “Hey, Derik. You look like shit.”

**Derik:** “Nice to see you too, Jack…”

He turned off his datapad and eyed her up. The two of them did a job together years ago. They blew up a merc base and as their shuttle flew away she rode him hard. For a while he hoped he might get another chance to fuck her but he became very distrustful of her after he heard she joined the Alliance. He had heard she severed ties recently but he was still suspicious…

**Derik:** “You’re not supposed to be here, Jack. The Boss doesn’t like strangers poking around.”

Jack smiled.

**Jack:** “Even when the stranger comes bearing gifts…?”

She tapped her omni-tool. A hover pad came flying around the corner with a large gray crate. It didn’t take long for Derik to realize what was in there. It surprised him. Jack never showed an interest in that kind of business before…

**Derik:** “Let’s talk inside…”

Jack, Derik and the crate went inside the warehouse. The crate was deposited in the middle of the warehouse. Jack stood next to it, surprisingly smug, while Derik stood over it with a growing bulge in his pants. He quickly opened it and gazed with awe at the contents of the crate.

**Derik:** “Oh…wow…”

Miranda Lawson was in the crate. She was completely naked with a ballgag in her mouth and a holo-collar around her neck. Her wrists were tied to her ankles, forcing her legs to stay spread and exposing her quivering pussy.

Miranda looked up in horror at the lecherous man gazing down at her. She then glared in anger at Jack when she peered into the box.

**_The day before…_ **

**Miranda:** “You want me to…WHAT?!?”

Jack stood next to an empty crate, holding some rope and a ballgag in her hands.

**Jack:** “This is the only way you’re getting in. You want to get the scoop on the slave ring? The only way you’re getting in the door is as a slave.”

This was _not_ what Miranda had in mind when she approached Jack. Her? A slave? Ridiculous! She’d rather be dead!

But Miranda started to come around as Jack explained the details of her plan. She’d tie Miranda up, put her in the box and fit her with a holo-collar designed to suppress biotics and deliver an electric shock if a person is disobedient. She’d then sell Miranda to the slave ring. A sexy prize like her would be too much to pass up so she’d be bought without question. Once she was inside, she’d have an ace in the hole. The collar Jack had acquired was faulty. The slavers could still administer an electric shock with the push of a button but the collar would not suppress her biotics. She could use them to fight off the slavers before they could do anything and she could escape with whatever evidence she could dig up.

The thought of putting herself in that position repulsed Miranda but she eventually realized it was her only option. She agreed.

When it was time to see Jack’s contact for the sale Miranda reluctantly stripped off her clothes with Jack watching. Her face burned red as she took off her underwear and Jack whistled at her. Suddenly Jack grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard. Miranda did her best not to moan and glared at her. Jack shrugged.

**Jack:** “What? This’ll probably be the last time I get to see these things. Sue for me for wanting to cop one last feel.”

Jack had a point. This definitely was the last time Miranda ever planned to be naked in front of Jack. With luck this would be the last time she ever saw Jack period.

Miranda climbed into the box and let Jack tie her wrists and ankles together. She put the ballgag in her mouth and tightened the holo-collar around her neck. Before closed the crate Jack had a few last words for her.

**Jack:** “Oh, one more thing. They’ll probably want to sample you before they finalize the sale. Keep your legs spread and your pussy wet.”

Miranda moaned in shock and tried unsuccessfully to yell at Jack as she closed the lid. She never told her that! But Jack only grinned as she slammed the lid and sealed it shut. Now Miranda was in darkness, the only light she had was shining through the air holes. She was committed to the plan now. All she could do now is lie back…and wait…

**_And now…_ **

Two of Derik’s men lifted Miranda out of the crate and placed her on a table. Derik placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart. He ogled her body from her dripping pussy to her tits to the fearful look in her eyes.

**Derik:** “Beautiful…”

He crouched down and began licking her pussy. Miranda moaned and struggled as she felt this man’s tongue worming around inside her. Derik kept a tight hold on her legs to keep them spread and one of his men pinned down her shoulders to keep her from squirming too much. Miranda closed her eyes and tried to block out the image of this disgusting man licking her pussy. But closing her eyes only made the pleasure more intense. She didn’t want to admit it but his tongue felt very good. He was very skilled. She could feel herself getting ready to cum when he suddenly stopped licking. She reluctantly cracked open her eyes to see what he was going to do next. They snapped open when she saw he had pulled his cock out. She struggled but was completely helpless as Derik pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy before thrusting it in.

Tears rolled down Miranda’s face as he went deeper and deeper into her womb. She couldn’t look at this lecherous man as he fucked her. But she did not dare close her eyes either. She didn’t want to feel any pleasure from this. She didn’t…

She looked away. Until now Miranda hadn’t paid much attention to her surroundings. She wasn’t aware of what was around her…or who. They were in the middle of the warehouse with dozens of shipping containers stacked all around them. But now also gathered around them were the twenty or so warehouse workers. All had gathered to watch the newest slave get tested before being purchased.

All those eyes on her…

Memories of her recent dream about her and Shepard began to surface. She remembered when she was suddenly having sex in front of the entire Normandy crew. The sensation of so many eyes watching her in such a humiliating state…made her so horny.

**Derik:** “She’s getting wetter!”

Derik laughed as he felt more of her juices squirt out of her pussy with each thrust. Miranda’s mind began to go blank. People were watching her…getting fucked…

Soon she forgot where she was. She forgot what she was doing. The revulsion she felt disappeared. All she could feel was a thick cock in her pussy.

She moaned louder and stopped struggling, prompting Derik to fuck her faster. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt herself nearing climax. She came and her juices sprayed out around Derik’s cock. He wasn’t done yet so he continued to fuck her. After a few more thrusts he shot his load inside her. He withdrew his cock and Miranda could feel his hot cum oozing out onto the table. She tried to focus but she could feel her consciousness slipping away.

As her vision darkened she saw Derik looking very smug. He spoke but she could barely hear his words.

**Derik:** “Not bad. Cums a little too quickly but…we can change that.”

After an unknown length of time Miranda awoke with a jolt. Literally.

A painful electric surge shot through her body originating from her neck. She screamed and her eyes snapped open. She was now lying on the floor of the warehouse. Her wrists were no longer tied to her ankles and instead her hands were tied behind her back. The ballgag was gone but the electric shock made it difficult to speak. She could only mumble softly as she looked around.

Derik was standing nearby, still looking smug, with his omni-tool active.

**Derik:** “Yup, shock collar works!”

He turned to Jack and shook her hand, thanking him for delivering such a wonderful product. As Jack turned to leave she smiled evilly at Miranda and waved at her with a credit chit in her palm. She was quietly bragging about how much money she made from this sale. If Miranda could speak she’d tell Jack to fuck herself.

After she was gone Derik nudged Miranda’s shoulder with his foot.

**Derik:** “Get up.”

Miranda glared at him and did not move. Without saying anything he pressed a button on his omni-tool. Another electric jolt ran through her body and Miranda scrambled to his feet. Derik smiled.

**Derik:** “That’s better. Now take us down!”

He yelled that last part at a control center overhead. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet shook as an elevator activated, taking them down to a secret sub-level beneath the warehouse. When they reached the bottom two armed guards grabbed Miranda and forced her to walk down a long, cold concrete hall. The hall opened up into a large room where several cages liked the wall. Each cage was large enough to accommodate six people. Each one had a number of women in them, all naked and wearing holo-collars. Most did not look up as Miranda and her guards walked past. They just looked at the floor with dazed looks in their eyes and, surprisingly, soft smiles on their faces. The rest did glance up briefly at Miranda, their eyes filled with fear, despair or just tears.

Miranda was led to a cage with some empty space. While one guard unlocked the door the other untied her wrists. As soon as the door was opened she was pushed into the cage and the door slammed shut. She even heard one of the guards chuckle softly as he walked away.

Miranda was trembling now. This…was never a situation she pictured herself being in. She looked around at her cellmates. There were two asari, one blue and one purple, and a blond human. The blue asari and the human did not look at Miranda, instead they blissfully smiled at the floor. The purple asari was curled up in the corner weeping. She looked at Miranda as she entered and went back to weeping. Miranda wanted to say something…but no words came. What could she say in a situation like this? She quietly sat on the floor next to the purple asari and waited.

Two hours passed. No one in any of the cages spoke. Most didn’t make a sound except for the occasional sniffle or sob. Guards would come by and drop off even more slaves in the cages. They all came from one of two directions, the hall that Miranda initially came from or another hall on the opposite end of the room. Those that were brought in the same way as her were clearly new arrivals. All of them were utterly terrified. Some were too scared to speak while others struggled and pleaded with their guards to set them free. All they got in response was a shock. But those who came from the opposite hall were…different. Some were fearful but others seemed…happy. They’d have those soft smiles on their faces. Most had cum all over their body. Some even had noticeable whip marks or rope burns. Most were silent but a few Miranda could hear mumbling very faintly as they walked past. All Miranda could make out were words like “Yes, Mistress” and “obey”.

Miranda would try to peek down this opposite hall but could see nothing. That was clearly where she needed to go. That must be where they take the slaves to “break” them. There had to be something down there Miranda could use, some hard evidence to show the galaxy what these people were doing here. Miranda’s eye witness testimony would not be enough. She needed something more tangible.

Suddenly a loudspeaker crackled on and a woman’s voice blasted throughout the room.

**Dalia:** “Welcome, my new arrivals! I am Dalia Dantius. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives! I don’t care who you were before you were brought here. None of that matters now. You no longer have names. You no longer have families. You no longer have jobs, homes or any worldly possessions. You are now a sex slave, a lowly fuck toy to be used for the pleasure of any Master or Mistress who chooses to buy you.”

Miranda growled softly. So this was the bitch who was ruining the lives of all these women? She wasn’t even bothering to show her face! The coward!

**Dalia:** “Over the next several weeks you will be trained to serve your Master however he pleases. Your Master may be a human, a turian, a krogan or even a hanar! You will exist only for their sexual pleasure and we will teach you how to satisfy all their desires. If you are harboring any hopes of escape, don’t. There is no escape from this place. Why would you even want to? We are going to bestow upon you a life of perpetual sexual ecstasy. Now doesn’t that sound so much better than the stress and hardships of your life before?”

Much to Miranda’s amazement, numerous women in the cages, all of whom have been smiling up till now and were clearly broken, murmured in agreement. They were actually agreeing with her?!

**Dalia:** “Your training shall begin soon. But first…”

Suddenly a loud buzzer went off.

**Dalia:** “Break time!!!”

Off in the distance Miranda could hear men yelling and cheering. As soon as they heard the buzzer all of the broken women got on their feet and turned to face the walls of the cages. They bent over, grabbed hold of the bars and stuck their asses out with their legs spread. New arrivals like Miranda looked around perplexed while those who had been here a while began weeping harder or screaming incoherently. A few very reluctantly joined the broken women with their asses out while the rest just curled up tighter on the floor. Miranda stood by the door to her cage, unsure what to do.

The sound of numerous heavy footfalls filled the air. Dozens of guards poured into the room and swarmed the cages. They yanked open the doors and went for the nearest slave. They ripped off the crotch plates of their armor and began fucking the slaves.

The broken slaves all looked very excited when they felt someone grab their ass. Their pussies visibly dripped as the guards pulled out their cocks. And they all squealed with delight as their cocks penetrated their pussies. They moaned and yelled with happiness as the guards pounded their pussies relentlessly. Their eyes were empty, staring at each other through the bars with disturbing smiles on their faces. Those that were face to face with another slave in a neighboring cage would lean forward and kiss each other through the bars.

The unbroken slaves had mixed reactions. Those that lined up against the walls with the others wept harder as they were fucked. But after a while of having a cock in their pussies a few would actually start laughing. Tears would still pour down their face as their laughter grew louder and often shrill. They would then turn to their partner and beg them to fuck them harder and faster. They had just broken.

The rest struggled against the guards that grabbed them. Some did their best to keep their legs together. Most of the guards were too strong for that to work and those that couldn’t get access would just activate a shock collar. That opened the slave’s legs quickly. They would lean back and cry as the guards climbed on top of them and fucked them in the missionary position. A few guards that grew impatient would grab a slave’s head and force her to give him a blowjob.

As for Miranda, she was knocked to the side when the guards first entered her cage and was forced to watch as they mobbed the other slaves. Before long all of them, including the weeping purple asari, were against the walls and being fucked. Finally a guard noticed Miranda. He pinned her against the wall and spun her around. She tried to struggle but it was no good. He felt his hand squeeze her ass and slide his finger into her asshole. She groaned through gritted teeth and squeezed the bars tightly as she felt his finger in her ass. Next he grabbed her hips and pulled her ass back until she was bent over like the rest. He pulled out his cock and pressed the tip against her pussy. Miranda closed her eyes. She had no choice at the moment but to take it. She waited but the guard did not stick his cock inside her. He was having second thoughts. Rather than fucking her pussy…he decided to fuck her ass.

He slid his cock up to her asshole and stuck it in. Miranda wasn’t expecting this. Her eyes snapped open and she yelled out in shock as she felt this thick dick in her tight asshole. The guard moaned lecherously as he pounded her ass. Miranda was caught so of guard that she fell forward and her tits pressed against the bars. One of her tits squeezed between the bars and poked through the other side. There was a human woman getting fucked on the other side. Her eyes widened when she saw Miranda’s tit. She bent and began to suck on it. She suckled her tit and took her nipple between her teeth and gave her a soft tug.

Miranda tried to block it all out of her mind. As painful and humiliating as this all was, it felt damn good! This guy’s cock felt even better than the strap-on she felt the other night with Jack and the whores. And this woman suckling her tit really knew how to use her tongue!

It didn’t take long for the guard to cum in her ass. When he was done he withdrew his cock and Miranda collapsed. Miranda gripped the bars tightly and panted as she tried to keep her head straight. She was there to investigate. Not be someone’s fuck toy. Maybe there was some chance to escape?

Before Miranda could take this thought any farther another guard grabbed her ass and forced her to her feet.

**Guard:** “Hey! This is _our_ break time! Not yours! You don’t get to rest until we’re done!”

And then he fucked her pussy. Once again Miranda was pressed against the bars and once again the woman on the other side suckled her tit. With no other choice, Miranda let out a deep sigh and just let it all happen.

This was going to be a very looooong assignment…

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	4. Undercover - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Undercover – Part 4 **

Two weeks passed.

Or at least Miranda thinks it has been two weeks.

It is hard to tell time in a cold, dark cage…

Miranda sat in the corner of her cage. Her body was covered in dirt and sweat. Dried cum hung in clumps from her once perfect hair. Trace amounts of cum still oozed from her pussy from the last time the guards took a break.

Her day to day routine was a simple one. Guards would bring them breakfast which they would all wolf down like they hadn’t seen food in ages. Every few hours the buzzer would go off and the next shift of guards would go on a break. The broken slaves would immediately line up while the newcomers would cower and struggle. Miranda did not struggle. She lined up against the wall and let it happen. She would block out everything that was happening. She would ignore the thick dick in her ass or pussy. She would ignore the hot cum running down her throat. She would even ignore the occasional passes made on her by some of the other slaves. Some of the slaves had been there so long that they would try to get sex whenever they could from whoever they could.

All of these things would eventually break a person. But not Miranda. She kept her mind. She kept herself strong. She succeeded because she had something none of the other slaves had: An ace in the hole.

No one ever bothered to check her collar. No one ever bothered to check and see if the biotic suppressant function was working. Miranda stayed strong because she knew she could blast her way out at any time. The only thing keeping her from doing so was the knowledge that she was there for a reason. She needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to break away and gather the evidence she needed. Then she could escape.

But the problem is that the opportunity just never presented itself. Not to her anyway.

Day in and day out slaves would be taken out of their cages, down into the backrooms where who-knows-what is done to them and they are eventually returned to the cages, though rarely the same one they were in before. Miranda has had numerous cellmates since this has all began, some new like her while the rest were clearly broken. But no one ever came for Miranda. Slaves who were brought in after her would be taken out and broken and she would be ignored. Why? Did the guards recognize her? Were they being cautious? She doubted it was because no one liked her. She has scooped enough cum out of her holes to prove otherwise.

One day Miranda was sitting alone in her cage. All the other slaves had been taken out and moved to the backrooms or other cages. She was only alone for a short time before the guards literally dragged a half-conscious pink asari out of the backrooms and dumped her in her cage. Miranda barely flinched when they dumped her and left. She was actually getting used to seeing people get treated like this. The asari lay face down on the floor and was softly mumbling to herself. Miranda quietly sat there and watched her. This was the closest thing she’s had to entertainment in days.

Eventually the asari turned her head towards Miranda. She looked at her and blinked several times. To Miranda’s surprise, the asari actually smiled at her.

**Asari:** “You’re…you’re back!”

Miranda cocked her eyebrow.

**Miranda:** “I never left…”

The asari started laughing. It was a strained laughter, half sobbing and half desperate. She started crying but she took a few deep breathes and spoke again.

**Asari:** “I’m staying strong! I’m doing like you told me! I’m staying strong so they won’t break me! They won’t break me. They won’t…”

Miranda shook her head. This asari _was_ broken. She just didn’t realize yet. Clearly she was mistaking her for someone else. Miranda shrugged and looked away, content to let this crazy asari ramble away.

**Asari:** “They did…things…to me. Things that felt…so good. They want me to…break. They want me to beg for their cocks! To beg for their pussies! But I’m not! I won’t! I won’t let them break me, Ori! I won’t let them break me!”

Miranda snapped back to reality. Did this asari call her…?

**Miranda:** “Ori? Did you just call me Ori?!”

**Asari:** “Ori…you’re so strong. You keep fighting them no matter what they do to you…”

Miranda quickly crawled over and grabbed the asari. She held her up and looked into her eyes.

**Miranda:** “Ori! As in…Oriana?! Oriana was here?!?”

The asari’s eyes kept rolling around in her head. She couldn’t stay focused on anything.

**Asari:** “You fought them…you fought them until they dragged you into the backrooms. But then I never saw you again. I thought they sold you…but you’re back. You’re back…”

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Miranda shook her hard to try and wake her back up but it was no good. She released her and sat there, her breathing heavy from panic.

Oriana was here?! In this hellhole?!

She was supposed to have left the Citadel on a shuttle! Did they…did they capture her before she left? Miranda never bothered to check if she actually boarded the shuttle she was supposed to have left on. Now Miranda had _two_ reasons to get out of this cage! To find evidence to bring down this sex slave ring and find out what they did with her sister!

But how? The guards have never made a move to take her into the backroom. They did with Ori but…

A light bulb went on in Miranda’s head. The asari said they took Oriana into the backrooms after she struggled a lot. Up till now Miranda had been very compliant, letting them do what they wanted to her while she looked for a way to escape. Apparently she had been _too_ compliant! If she struggled enough they’d probably take her into the back to try and discipline her. That was her chance!

The buzzer went off to signal another break. Broken slaves lined up against the walls as the sound of approaching guards grew louder. Miranda quickly did the same. She had a plan.

The guards arrived and poured into the cages. Only one guard entered hers. He looked at the asari on the ground and then to Miranda. He smiled at Miranda’s waiting ass and pulled out his cock. He held it as he approached her, wondering which of her holes he should stick in in today, but then…

As soon as the guard was in reach Miranda kicked back her foot and hit him square in the testicles. He screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his nuts as he curled up in pain. A passing guard saw this and entered. He activated Miranda’s shock collar in retaliation. She collapsed from the pain and when she looked up again she saw the second guard already had his cock out, ready to fuck her in punishment. But she would not give him the pleasure. She punched him in the balls and made him join his friend on the floor.

The commotion caught the attention of some other guards. They entered and shocked Miranda again. They looked at their fallen companions and did not make any move to fuck her.

**Guard 1:** “Why’s this bitch getting all feisty all of a sudden?”

**Guard 2:** “Who cares? Take her to one of the training rooms! She won’t be feisty much longer!”

They shocked her again to stun her and quickly bound her hands with holo-cuffs. They picked her up and pushed her out of her cage and towards the hall to the backrooms. Though she was in pain Miranda did manage a small smile. Her plan was working. Now she just needed the right opportunity to strike…

Miranda and her guards marched down an empty concrete hall. Eventually the hall opened up a bit and along the walls were several doors next to observation windows. These…were the training rooms.

Miranda was quietly confident in herself at first but as she walked through the halls and looked into each training room she gulped and her body trembled at the sights within.

Each room had a slave being trained with all manner of erotic tortures. She spied an asari with a blindfold and ballgag. She was sitting on a wooden horse with her pussy right on top of a pointed edge. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together under the horse to prevent her from climbing off. The asari was moaning softly, drool running out of the corners of her mouth. Her body trembled but she was doing the best she could not to move for moving would simply drive the edge of the horse deeper into her pussy. There was a man in the room standing next to her. Every so often he would gently press on her head, forcing her down on the horse. She would scream and thrash about but this would only make it worse for her. Eventually she would calm down and try again not to move. But the man training her would not let her rest for long.

Another room was very long and had some thin rope running the length of it down the middle, tied tightly to opposite walls. Several knots were tied in it equally spaced. And walking along this rope was another asari slave, this one also with a blindfold, ballgag and her hands tied behind her back. The rope ran directly between her legs. The rope was high enough that it dug into her pussy and even forced the asari to stand on her toes a bit. Surprisingly this asari was being trained by a human women dressed like a dominatrix. She held two wires tied to the asari’s nipples. She would tug on them like a leash to force the asari to walk with the rough rope rubbing against her pussy. The asari could only moan and shudder as she endured the pain of the rope. She moaned even loader when her pussy passed over one of the knots. The woman training her smiled evilly at her pet and Miranda could see cum visibly running down her legs as she led the asari along.

The last room Miranda dared to look in had a human woman. Miranda recognized her as someone they brought in shortly after she was captured. She would sometimes struggle as guards came in on their break and about two days before they brought her into the backrooms. That was the last time Miranda saw her…until now. It was unclear what sexual tortures they were using or had used on her. Whatever it was it was probably over. She had been broken. Six naked men surrounded her. Two were sitting on the floor fucking her ass and pussy. A third gave her a blowjob while she gave numbers four and five handjobs. Number six stood impatiently to the side stroking his cock. The woman’s eyes were empty as she anxiously fucked them all. The man she was giving a blowjob came and backed away. The woman started screaming, begging them to fuck her more and give her more cum. Her mind was completely gone. She would have screamed some more if the sixth man hadn’t swooped in and forced his cock into her mouth.

Miranda couldn’t watch anymore. She stared at the ground as she continued to walk. She tried to count how many guards were around. Too many. This was not the time or place to try and break free. They’d be on her before she’d have a chance to charge up her biotics. This was not the time or place to escape and search for evidence…no matter how much she wished it were so. She was barely able to endure life in the cages. But to be subjected to such treatment…

They stopped in front of an empty training room. Miranda’s guards smiled at her trembling as she stood in front of the door.

**Guard 1:** “Get ready, bitch. We’re going to enjoy this _so_ much more than you!”

They laughed and started to open the door. But then the second guard stopped and put a finger in his ear. Someone was talking to him over a commlink.

**Guard 2:** “Yes, Boss?”

He listened for a moment, his face scrunching in confusion and annoyance.

**Guard 2:** “Are you sure?”

He listened some more and nodded softly.

**Guard 2:** “Yes, Boss. We’ll bring her.”

He closed the calm and turned to his companion.

**Guard 2:** “Change of plans. We’re taking this one to the Boss’s office. She has something special planned for her.”

The first guard was clearly disappointed that he wasn’t going to get the chance to punish Miranda but he obeyed. They pulled Miranda away from the door and pushed her down the hall. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She had certainly dodged a bullet! But on the other hand…

**Miranda, thinking:** “Dalia Dantius…wants to see me?”

She wasn’t sure if she should be excited or scared. Certainly there would be evidence Miranda could use somewhere in that office. This could be the break she was looking for! But on the other hand, why was she being brought there in the first place? There were cameras all around. Dalia must have seen her face by now. Did she recognize her? Did she know who she was? Did she suspect Miranda’s plan?

She took several deep breathes to calm herself. This was not the time for panicking. She needed to keep her cool now more than ever. Whatever was ahead, she’d deal with it as it came.

She was led through some doors, away from the concrete hall and into an ornate one. Expensive art lined the walls and Miranda felt warm, soft carpeting underneath her feet. They stopped at a pair of carved double doors. The guards opened them, pushed Miranda inside and slammed the doors behind her.

The room was a beautiful office, doubtlessly Dalia’s. A large and expensive desk sat opposite the door underneath a large painting of a naked asari. Surprisingly no one was sitting at the desk. Miranda looked around to find Dalia. In the middle of the office sat a table with couches on either side. This was likely where Dalia discussed sales. To Miranda’s left was a large red curtain. And to her right…

**Miranda:** “ORI!!!”

Oriana was chained to the wall, apparently unconscious. She was dirty and appeared bruised. She was shackled to the wall by her wrists and ankles, dangling there by her wrists as she slumped over. Miranda ran over to her. Her hands were still tied behind her so she nudged her sister with her head.

**Miranda:** “Ori! Oriana! It’s me, Miranda! Please wake up!”

After some more nudging Oriana began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up groggily at Miranda.

**Oriana:** “M…Miri…?”

**Miranda:** “It’s me, Ori! I’m here! I’m here…”

She smiled and pressed her forehead against Oriana’s, the closest thing to a hug she could manage at the moment. Oriana started to cry.

**Oriana:** “Miri! Oh Miri! I’m so happy to see you! They…they grabbed me at the transport terminal! I’ve been trapped here all this time! The things…the things they’ve done to me…they…”

She became too choked up to speak. Miranda shushed her to keep her calm.

**Miranda:** “Don’t worry, Ori. I’m going to get you out of here.”

**Oriana:** “How? You’re hands are bound.”

Miranda grinned and stepped back. She charged up her biotics and released a blast that shattered her holo-cuffs. Oriana was stunned. Miranda simply pointed to her holo-collar and smiled. She explained how her collar had been sabotaged so it wouldn’t suppress her biotics. Oriana smiled and Miranda went to work undoing her shackles. She released her feet and then her wrists. She stumbled away from Miranda and towards the desk.

**Oriana, weakly:** “I feel…”

It was hard to tell how long she had been chained there, how long it had been since she ate or drank anything. Her legs looked like they were barely holding her up. As she neared the desk she collapsed. As she fell she reached for the desk to grab it and stopped herself. Her hand landed on the corner of the desk…and hit a button.

An alarm blared throughout the complex.

Miranda’s jaw hung open in disbelief. It was an alarm button! Of all the buttons Oriana could have accidentally pushed she hit the alarm button?!

Oriana looked up at her, tearful and panicked.

**Oriana:** “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to press that! I’m so sorry, Miri!”

Miranda just grabbed her and helped her up.

**Miranda:** “Never mind that! We need to get out of here!”

She and Oriana hobbled towards the door but before they could reach it the door burst open. Five guards entered and pointed their weapons at them. Miranda dropped Oriana on one of the couches and stood defiantly before the guards. She grinned at them, much to the confusion of the guards.

**Miranda:** “Time for some payback, you sons of bitches!”

She focused. Now was the time to charge up her biotics and blast her way free! She’d grab Oriana and perhaps the computer terminal on the desk. There had to be evidence in there she could use. She also grab a weapon and fight their way free.

She waited for the familiar tingling sensation in her body as her biotics powered up. She waited for the sensation of power flowing through her as she prepared to strike.

She waited.

And waited…

But she felt nothing. Her biotics would not come. If anything, she was suddenly feeling strangely weak…

She felt a strange warmth around her neck. It wasn’t a shock from the holo-collar. None of the guards had to omni-tools active to trigger the shock. It felt more like…

**Miranda, thinking:** “No…it can’t be… It just can’t be! The collar is suppressing my biotics! But…how?!”

Her confusion and fear was apparent to the guards. They took this opportunity to advance on her. Miranda quickly backed up to defend Oriana.

**Miranda:** “Stay back! Stay back or I’ll—“

Before she could finish her sentence she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She grabbed her neck and fell to her knees. Almost instantly she felt her strength begin to drain away and her vision became blurry.

**Miranda, weakly:** “What…the…”

Someone had injected her with a sedative. She quickly lost the strength to move and collapsed completely. The guards chuckled at her as she desperately tried to grab something, anything, with the last of her strength. Miranda was so confused. What was happening? Why was her plan going so wrong?

Though it sounded far away she heard the door open again. She looked up to try and see who was coming in. But she was too weak to lift her head up enough to see anything beside their feet. As her vision went completely dark she spied a pair of bare feet coming towards her.

Feet…covered in tattoos.

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	5. Undercover - Part 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Undercover – Part 5 **

**Miranda:** “Oh…”

Miranda stirred with the mother of all headaches. It took a while before the throbbing in her head subsided enough that she could get her bearings.

She was sitting upright. She could feel that her wrists and ankles were bound. Very slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She was sitting in an ornate chair. Her hands were tied behind the chair while her ankles were tied to the legs, keeping them spread.

Miranda blinked several times to try and clear her head. She had to get her thoughts back in order. How did she get into this predicament?

She remembered being led to the office of Dalia Dantius, the slave trader she was investigating. And when she arrived she found…

Her head snapped up and she looked around frantically. Ori! Where’s Ori?! She had to find her!

She was still in the office of Dalia Dantius. Oriana was nowhere in sight. The chair behind the desk was now turned with its back to Miranda though she could tell that someone was sitting in it. She could see an arm wearing an arm-length glove resting on the armrest. And leaning against the desk, grinning at Miranda from ear to ear, was Jack.

Jack was completely naked. She grinned at Miranda and eventually laughed at her dumbfounded expression.

**Jack:** “Damn, cheerleader! I never get tired of seeing you tied up! Let me tell you, waiting for this moment has been pure torture! The look on your face right now is priceless! And I’ve been waiting for the chance to help break you…”

She chuckled evilly while Miranda continued to stare at her, expressionless. Slowly Miranda’s rage began to bubble up inside her. When it reached the boiling point Miranda struggled against her bonds, desperate to jump up and attack Jack for her treachery.

**Miranda:** “You bitch! You betrayed me! How could you sell me to some asari bitch like Dalia?! How can you even work for someone like Dalia?! I thought you hated her!!”

Jack chuckled again.

**Jack:** “Well first, the money I got from selling you was fucking great! And second, I don’t work for Dalia. Never have.”

Miranda was confused.

**Miranda:** “What are you talking about? We’re in Dalia’s headquarters! We’re in her office! That’s her sitting behind the desk! And you’re here to help break me! And you say you _don’t_ work for her?!”

Jack smiled softly and deviously.

**Jack:** “This _isn’t_ Dalia’s office. Not anymore, anyway. And she’s not the boss around here…”

Jack turned her head and gazed at the chair. Very slowly it spun around, revealing its true occupant. Miranda nearly passed out again from the shock.

**Miranda, trembling:** “No…no…”

Oriana smiled at Miranda from the chair.

**Oriana:** “Yes, yes, Miri. I’m afraid so.”

Oriana got up and walked around to the front of the desk next to Jack. She was almost completely naked except for the arm-length gloves, high heel shoes and fishnet stockings. She sat on the desk next Jack and smiled evilly at her sister.

**Oriana:** “I’m afraid Dalia Dantius hasn’t been in charge of this organization for quite some time. I, Lady Ori, am the Boss of this slave ring…”

Miranda felt like someone just punched her in the face.

**Miranda:** “Ori…I…”

Oriana threw a pen at Miranda’s face.

**Oriana:** “That’s _Lady_ Ori to you, whore!”

Miranda’s lips kept moving but no sound came out. Jack and Oriana laughed hysterically at how pathetic she was.

**Miranda:** “But…how…?”

They stopped laughing. Jack and Oriana exchanged glances. Jack shrugged and Oriana smiled.

**Oriana:** “I always enjoyed telling stories…”

She got up and proceeded to walk around Miranda’s chair.

**Oriana:** “What I told you before was the truth. They _did_ grab me at the transport terminal. Dalia intended to break me and sell me to some CEO on Illium. I spent weeks in those cages, watching other women get taken to the back rooms for training. I saw the fear in their eyes as they went back…and the smiles on their faces when they returned. Finally it was my turn. They did…things…to me. Things that felt fucking great, but I kept my mind and my focus. I wasn’t about to let them break me. I fought them at every turn. My resistance eventually caught Dalia’s attention…”

She walked back to the desk and sat back down.

**Oriana:** “She decided to try and break me personally. Chained me to the wall just like when you found me. But after God knows how long I was up there…I eventually found a way to turn the tide. I pretended to pass out. Dalia undid my shackles with the intent to move me. But as soon as they were loose, I struck. I tackled her, pinned her down, took away her omni-tool so she couldn’t shock me and proceed to…return the favor.”

Oriana grinned evilly.

**Oriana:** “No one had ever treated Dalia like that before. She had inflicted that treatment on many women but that was the first time she felt a whip on her ass, a fist shoved up her pussy. And hours later when some guards finally came to check on her they found…”

She pressed a button on the desk. The curtain on the left wall spread open, revealing a door and an observation window for Dalia’s private training room. Inside the window…was Dalia. She hung from the ceiling by her wrists and ankles. At least six vibrating dildos, all at full power, were shoved into her pussy and a steady stream of cum poured from it. Grafitti was written all over her body. Words like “fuck whore” and “cum dump” decorated her body. She was blindfolded but not gagged. Her mouth hung open and her tongue was hanging out as she moaned and panted from the pleasure.

**Oriana:** “…A mindless whore ready and willing to do anything I asked to continue punishing her.”

She and Jack both laughed at Miranda’s horrified expression. Miranda couldn’t believe that the fierce Dalia Dantius had been reduced to… _that_.

**Oriana:** “Now the guards had no love for Dalia. She paid them well but treated them like shit. And she certainly didn’t let them touch her merchandise. So when they saw her in that pathetic state with me standing over her, all I had to say was ‘Want to fuck her?’ At that moment, _I_ became the boss! I seized control of Dalia’s organization and made it mine. I keep the guards plenty loyal by letting them fuck the slaves on their breaks. Dalia I keep around as a trophy…and a decoy. I use her to make announcements so people will think she’s still in charge. Give her a script and offer to spank her and she’ll do anything you ask.”

She pressed the button again and the curtains closed. Miranda could feel tears running down her cheeks. Her sister…her beloved, innocent little sister had turned into… _this_?!?

**Miranda:** “Ori…”

Oriana ignored her.

**Oriana:** “And then came the day Jack entered the picture!”

She placed her arm around Jack’s shoulder.

**Oriana:** “Some of my men stupidly tried to capture her. I hear it took three days to scrape their remains off the wall. She came after me in retaliation. She almost killed me too! But then I offered her a deal: A full partnership and free access to all our merchandise.”

**Jack:** “I realized I’d be stupid to pass up a deal like that. I could have all the credits I could want…and all the whores I could fuck…”

She and Oriana faced each other, gazing into each other’s eyes with a surprising amount of warmth, and kissed. Miranda could see their tongues swirling around each other’s. Oriana slid her arm down Jack’s back and felt up her ass. Jack softly squeezed one of her tits and played with her nipple. When they finished they actually giggled like schoolgirls. It seems their partnership had grown…intimate.

Miranda was still in denial.

**Miranda, trembling:** “The Oriana I knew…would _never_ become a slaver…”

Oriana’s expression went cold.

**Oriana, coldly:** “The Oriana you knew is dead. She died…the moment you let our father take me. The moment he forced me to watch…watch…”

She gripped the desk tightly out of fury. She couldn’t find the words to describe what she saw.

**Oriana:** “After all that I realized how…meaningless life is. How pathetic most people are. There are only two kinds of people in this galaxy. Those with power…and those to be used by them. The women I enslave are more fortunate than they will ever realize. I am showing them the true meaning of their existence. They will know their purpose better than anyone else alive. And they will carry it out with an unbridled passion. As will you…”

She got up and approached Miranda. She knelt down before her sister…and licked her pussy. Miranda squealed and struggled. Oriana just laughed and licked her some more.

**Oriana:** “Hmm. You taste good, Miri. You’re going to make a fine slave.”

She stood up and turned to Jack.

**Oriana:** “Jack? Would you be so kind as to take her to a training room?”

**Jack:** “Gladly…”

With an evil smile Jack grabbed the back of the chair and drug it out of the room. Now in a panic, Miranda could only scream her sister’s name.

**Miranda:** “Ori! Ori!! Ori!!! ORIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!”

Most of what happened next was one big painful orgasmic blur.

Miranda’s training began immediately.

One of the first things they did was take her to the “rope room”. It was the room Miranda saw the asari walking along with the rope between her legs. Oriana and Jack personally took to Miranda’s training. They blindfolded her, tied her arms behind her and forced her to stand with her back against the wall while they prepared the rope. They took a fresh rope out and tied the ends to opposite walls. They tightened it so it would ride up between her legs and grind against her pussy. Even without moving the rope felt very painful. She stood there on her toes, her body trembling as she tried not to move.

Jack and Oriana offered her a deal. All Miranda had to do was walk from one end of the room to the other. If she could do that without having an orgasm, they’d return her to her cage and never bring her to the training rooms again. She was skeptical of this but what choice did she have? Besides, she really didn’t see how she could cum from something this painful. But what they didn’t tell her was that this rope was soaked in a powerful aphrodisiac. Miranda couldn’t feel it at first but when she started to move…

The rope was even more painful than she imagined. It rubbed the inside of her pussy raw. Her pussy burned…and not just from pain. She couldn’t believe it but she actually was feeling a bit aroused from the pain! The burning sensation spread from her pussy up through her body. She felt her nipples tingle and would very briefly fantasize that someone was playing with them. But the pain always brought her back to reality. Trying to pass over the first knot in the rope was the hardest part. She could feel it bump against her clit as she reached it. She knew she had to pass over it and several like it to reach the other end. She was afraid what would happen when she did. Eventually she took a deep breath and made the plunge. The knot dug into her pussy and reached deeper inside her. Her body soaked up the aphrodisiac in the rope…and she came.

She panted as she tried to control herself. She could not see Oriana or Jack because of the blindfold but she hoped that maybe, just maybe, they didn’t notice her cum. But they did. The grabbed her arms and slid her back on the rope all the way to the starting point. She very nearly came again as they pushed her. They laughed and taunted her as Miranda started her trek again.

Several hours passed and Miranda made numerous failed attempts to traverse the rope. On her third attempt she managed to make it past the first knot but she came again when she hit the second. There were ten knots in the rope. It took her six hours to get past the first four. Her pussy juices had washed away most of the aphrodisiac soaking the parts of the rope she had walked already. But as she went further she just kept getting fresh doses.

Between pushing her back Jack and Oriana would watch her and masturbate. Jack stood against a wall and fucked herself with three fingers. Oriana had one of her men bring in a dildo which she used to fuck herself. However eventually they grew bored with this and decided to finish things up. Oriana took some wire and tied it to Miranda’s nipples. She and Jack each took a wire…and pulled. It was painful so Miranda had no choice but to pick up the pace and move with them. This forced her to go over the length of the rope and all the bumps in rapid succession. She came so many times…

She passed out upon reaching the other end. When she awoke she was hanging upside down and gagged in a new chamber. She could feel something spread over her pussy. Oriana applied medigel so she could heal. She didn’t want her pet’s pussy to be ruined…

Her body quivered as she saw Oriana and Jack standing before her, Oriana while a horsewhip and Jack with a big paddle in hand. Without a word Oriana struck her across her breasts. She screamed and wept as a large welt appeared across her chest. Jack circled around and slapped her ass with the paddle. Then Oriana whipped her again across the stomach. Jack spanked her with the paddle. And with each blow…she came.

She faded in and out of consciousness in this “whipping room”. She had no idea how long she was in there. When she came to again she was in another room. This time she was not bound at all and lay on the floor, completely alone. The observation window was one-way so she could not see outside but Miranda could feel Jack and Oriana watching her from the other side.

Not long after she awoke the door opened. Oriana stepped inside and stood in the doorway with a leash in her hand, the other end leading out the door. She didn’t say a word. She tugged on the leash…and in walked Dalia. Dalia wore a mask that covered her eyes and had a bit in her mouth. Her hands and feet weren’t bound but her body was trembling. Oriana gently stroked Dalia’s arm while smiling at Miranda. She removed the leash and placed her hand on the back of the mask. Her eyes narrowed and her smile grew more wicked as she leaned in and whispered in Dalia’s ear.

**Oriana, whispering:** “Have fun, my pet.”

With one swift motion she yanked the mask off Dalia and disappeared out the door.

Dalia looked around frantically until her eyes fell on Miranda. Miranda was too weak to climb to her feet so she lay on the ground…with her legs spread. Dalia saw Miranda’s pussy and her eyes widened.

**Dalia:** “PUSSY!!!!”

She dove for Miranda. She grabbed her before she could crawl away and ravenously ate her pussy. She buried her entire face in the human’s dripping pussy and stuck her tongue deep inside her. This asari had completely lost her mind! Miranda tried to kick her away but her resistance only made Dalia fuck her more fiercely.

When Dalia finally released her she tried to crawl away. But this only gave the horny asari a shaking ass as a target. She dove into Miranda’s ass and gave her asshole the same treatment.

As much as Miranda wanted to get away, this asari really knew what she was doing! As her tongue swirled around in her ass Miranda’s eyes began to roll back into her head. Her tongue hung out and she panted like a dog as she neared climax.

Meanwhile Jack and Oriana watched from outside the window. Jack was quite impressed.

**Jack:** “She’s holding up a lot better than we thought. Her body wants sex but her mind hasn’t broken yet.”

Oriana’s expression was cold.

**Oriana:** “She will. She will…”

Jack eyed her nervously out of the corner of her eye. Though she had no love for Miranda, she was a bit disturbed with the way Oriana was treating her.

**Jack:** “You know…I’m a bit surprised that you’d…want to do this…to your sister.”

Oriana scoffed at her.

**Oriana:** “She’s just another whore. Why should I care? Besides, I never would have ended up in Sanctuary if she had done what she promised to do and kept me safe from that bastard…”

Jack decided to change the subject.

**Jack:** “Genius idea this whole thing was, the way you lured and trapped Miranda. Sending in that asari you shared a cell with to let her know you were here. Pretending you will still a slave and being punished. And finally you ‘accidentally’ hit the alarm button which we rigged to re-enable her collar’s biotic suppressant feature. The cheerleader had no idea what hit her!”

Jack laughed but Oriana ignored her. She was focused on the two whores fucking in the training room. Dalia had Miranda upside down against a wall, her upper back on the ground with her ass pressed against the wall. Dalia held her legs and licked her pussy while pressing her own against Miranda’s face. Miranda had no choice but to lick her in return. Not that she was complaining. She had grown quite fond of the taste of asari pussy.

She was weakening. But she hadn’t broken yet. And this frustrated Oriana.

**Oriana, angrily:** “We need something! Some sort of trigger! Something to weaken her mind just enough that she’ll break completely!”

She tapped her foot impatiently as she tried to think of some erotic torture they could inflict that would do the trick.

**Oriana:** “Jack! Do you have any ideas?”

Jack had to think about this. She had seen Miranda get fucked many times already. Was there anything she saw…that could give them a clue?

A light bulb went on in Jack’s eye. She laughed and smiled evilly.

**Jack:** “I have just the thing…”

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. Undercover - Part 6

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Undercover – Part 6 **

Much of Miranda’s time with Dalia was a blur. She thinks she saw Oriana eventually enter the room and inject her with a sedative. Either that or she passed out.

When she awoke she was blindfolded again. She was on all fours, her hands and feet chained to the floor. She could only sigh as she pondered what treatment awaited her next.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her ass.

**Oriana:** “Beautiful…”

Miranda grunted and moaned as she felt Oriana licking her pussy. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep control of herself. Oriana’s tongue felt so good! Everything she had endured since she arrived here felt so good! Being fucked in the cages, having sex with Dalia, even the rope room!

But she had to stay strong! She had to find some way to escape! And when she did she would…

Miranda’s mind went blank. She would do…what? She wasn’t sure what she would do anymore. Bringing down the slave ring would mean sending her sister to jail, the last person in the galaxy she truly loved. She questioned whether the Alliance would even take her back after all this. They would question the integrity of an agent who would let herself get captured and used like this for so long. And most of all…she wasn’t so sure she could live without being treated like this again.

Oriana stopped licking. Miranda could feel something pressed against her pussy. It was a dildo! A strap-on! Oriana used it to fuck her pussy doggy-style. Miranda yelled out when she was penetrated and yelled some more as she was fucked, barely drowning out the sound of Oriana’s hips slapping against her ass. Soon after she felt someone grab her head.

**Jack:** “Shut the fuck up, cheerleader!”

Jack was wearing a strap-on too and forced it into Miranda’s open mouth. She gagged as it reached deep into her throat. Every time Jack thrust into her mouth Miranda’s nose dug into her crotch. Miranda would take a breath…and breathe in Jack’s familiar sweet scent…

Oriana and Jack double-teamed her for quite a while. Miranda came but they kept fucking her. She came two more times before they finally came themselves. They withdrew their dildos and Miranda could hear their footsteps as they circled around her. Miranda chuckled softly.

**Miranda:** “Is this…is this the best you’ve got?! You’ll never…break me! You’ll never do it! Never. Never…”

She could hear Oriana laugh.

**Oriana:** “Are you sure…?”

Oriana removed the blindfold. Miranda gasped and her eyes widened in horror when she realized where she was.

She was in the largest training room yet. The room was filled with the guards. _All_ the guards. And they were all naked…and horny.

Cocks…so many erect cocks surrounded Miranda. But most importantly, there were the eyes. So many eyes looking down on her…degrading her…looking at her like an animal in heat.

And suddenly…that’s what Miranda became. She knew what they were about to do to her. She knew she was going to be gangbanged while being watched by hundreds of people. This realization made something in her mind snap. All thought disappeared from her mind. Her body became incredibly hot. Her pussy began to quiver and drip in anticipation. Without even realizing it she had opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She was ready. Ready and waiting to receive her first cocks.

Oriana, Jack and everyone else all laughed hysterically. The laughter was short-lived. Soon they were on her.

The first two guards to reach her wasted no time in shoving their cocks in her holes. Miranda felt the first cock slide into her pussy. Since being removed from the cages she has felt only plastic dildos in her pussy. The warm, meaty sensation of a fat, pulsating cock in her pussy alone almost made her climax. She could feel his long cock reaching deep into her womb. A steady stream of her cum poured down her legs as he thrust his cock inside her relentlessly. The other guard stuck his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it to take in its delicious bitter taste. The smell and taste of the man’s cock filled her mind with longing for his cum as she felt it reach the back of her throat.

The way Miranda was chained left room only for two people to fuck her at once. This left hundreds of anxious guards gathered around her. Most formed lines to fuck her pussy or mouth. Others had a fun idea. They gathered at her sides and ogled her perfect body. They fantasized about what they would do to her when they got their turn all while stroking their cocks. They would masturbate harder and faster until they shot their cum all over her back, head and ass. Miranda paid them no mind. In fact, she deeply enjoyed the sensation of hot cum landing all over her back, dripping down her face or down her ass.

Miranda came several times as she was being fucked. That didn’t stop anyone from fucking her. After the first guard came in her pussy he backed away to let someone else have a turn. The second guard took hold of her ass and pondered how he wanted to fuck her. Cum was dripping out of her pussy. That was used goods. So he stuck his dick in her ass. She came immediately as it went in and came again when the guard mouth-fucking her shot his cum down her throat.

Jack and Oriana stood off to the side laughing as they watched her swallow all the cum and anxiously open her mouth again, begging for more.

Many hours passed. Guard after guard fucked her. Copious amounts of cum oozed out of her pussy and asshole. Enough cum filled her stomach that any hunger she felt had disappeared. Her entire body, from her head to her ass, was coated in a combination of dry and wet cum.

And still she wanted more.

The line that formed in front of her to fuck her mouth was gone. All the guards were either resting or standing in line behind her to fuck her other holes. This did not stop Miranda’s mouth from hanging open. She kept her mouth open and her tongue sticking out, anxiously awaiting the next cock. She panted like a dog while they continued fucking her pussy. Miranda’s eyes were hollow. There was no thought behind them. No mind. Miranda Lawson had seemingly been washed away in a sea of pleasure.

Oriana and Jack were celebrating their apparent victory with their own private gangbang. They found a few guards who had their strength back and ordered them to fuck them. They rarely had a chance to fuck their bosses so the guards jumped at the chance.

Jack and Oriana stood face to face, leaning forward while their asses were fucked and kissing each other. They locked hands together and kissed deeply as they felt the thick cocks in their pussies. When the guards came the next one had their turn.

Eventually all the guards were completely exhausted. All were either passed out or sleeping on the floor. Jack and Oriana scooped some of the cum out of their holes and sampled it. After enjoying their bitter taste they turned their attention to their prize. Miranda was miraculously still conscious. Her body was quivering and her mouth was still hanging open as she awaited more cocks. Oriana knelt next to her and placed her hand on her back. She smiled and whispered in her ear.

**Oriana, whispering:** “How does it feel to be broken…my slutty little pet?”

Jack chuckled softly. Oriana smiled. Miranda…

To Oriana’s confusion, Miranda’s body stopped trembling. Miranda blinked several times and balled her hands into fists. Her body started trembling again, this time from apparent rage. She gritted her teeth and spoke slowly and weakly.

**Miranda, weakly:** “I…won’t…break…”

Jack rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.

**Jack:** “I don’t fucking believe it!”

Oriana frowned. This wasn’t what she expected. Jack witnessed how Miranda reacted while being publicly fucked by Derik in the warehouse. Public sex was obviously her switch. It turned her on like crazy. But still she refused to break.

Miranda kept muttering to herself, repeating over and over that she wouldn’t break, that she must resist. She was clearly on the edge. All she needed was one last push to get her to break completely. But what? All the guards were passed out. Nothing they had done to her until seemed to do anything. Maybe…

**Miranda, weakly:** “I must resist…I must resist…”

Oriana leaned in again and whispered softly in her ear.

**Oriana, whispering:** “Why?”

Miranda stopped chanting.

**Oriana:** “Why must you resist?”

It took a long time for Miranda to answer.

**Miranda:** “Be…Because…because…”

Her mind was struggling to come up with an answer. Oriana saw her chance to strike and took it.

**Oriana:** “What do you have left to fight for anyway? Certainly not me. I _want_ you to break! And you can’t be fighting for the Alliance. You hate those bastards! You don’t have a man in your life. You don’t have any family. Who are you fighting for? The bitches I’ve got caged up? Very soon they’ll be happier than they’ve ever been in their lives. You’re fighting to deprive them of that. You’re fighting to deprive _yourself_ of that! Your life right now is nothing but hardship and loneliness. But if you give in…if you surrender to the will of your Master…all your hardships will disappear. All your pain will vanish. And you will never… _ever_ be alone again…”

Miranda hung her head as her body trembled. Oriana could not see the expression on her face so it was hard to judge what she was feeling. She could hear some of the guards stirring. She quietly caught their attention and motioned for them to gather in front of Miranda. When they were in place she whispered to Miranda again.

**Oriana, whispering:** “Why look! There are some men waiting to keep you company right now! They want to make you feel so good…”

Miranda’s body stopped trembling. She lifted her head and looked at the men. Their cocks were already hard again. She looked blankly from one to the next and then…

A big smile spread across Miranda’s face. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue again.

**Miranda:** “Cock! Cock! Cock! Cock!”

She almost sounded like a dog barking. And why shouldn’t she? She was broken.

Miranda realized Oriana was right. She had nothing left to fight for. No reason not to just give in and surrender to the pleasure she had come to love so much. She would serve…she would serve her Master with all her heart and soul. She would use her body to please them however they wish…and would love every second of it.

One guard quickly circled behind her. He found her quivering pussy already dripping in anticipation and stuck his cock in. Miranda squealed with delight and kept barking as he fucked her.

**Miranda:** “Cock! Cock! Cock! Co—“

She was cut off as the next guard forced his cock into her mouth. Her mouth watered as she wrapped her tongue around it and savored its taste.

More and more men began to wake up and were invigorated by the sight of Miranda. Lines formed again for what would soon be another long day for the newly broken slave. Jack and Oriana stood off the side, watching very contently. They exchanged smiles and a high five, proud of their victory. For a prize like Miranda was certainly going to bring in some heavy cash.

**_Two days later…_ **

**Jack:** “Oh yeah… Lick it, bitch! Lick it like a good whore!”

Jack sat on one of the couches in Oriana’s office. Her legs were spread and Miranda knelt between them, graciously licking her delicious pussy. Jack couldn’t help but smile down on her. _This_ was where this Cerberus slut belonged, on her knees and servicing her. She may not be Cerberus anymore but in Jack’s eyes she’ll always be a Cerberus cheerleader.

**Jack:** “Are you happy, slut? Are you happy to be a brainless fuck pig?”

Miranda stopped licking and looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and happy and her smile enormous.

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress Jack! I’m so happy! Please let this lowly whore lick her wonderful pussy some more!”

Jack laughed and let her resume.

Meanwhile Oriana sat at her desk, ignoring them both and furiously typing away at her computer. Her own legs were spread and Dalia knelt under her desk and licked Oriana’s pussy. Oriana had a lot of fun breaking Miranda but now it was back to business. She had a lot of orders to go through and she always kept a careful eye on her books so she could gloat over how much money she was making. In fact, she had recently made a kingly sum from her most recent sale.

Someone knocked on the door.

**Oriana:** “Enter!”

The door opened and Derik walked in holding a leash and collar.

**Derik:** “It’s time, Boss.”

He looked at Miranda. She was still licking away at Jack’s pussy, completely oblivious to his presence. Jack looked down at her with a surprising level of sadness in her eyes. Oriana barely looked up from her computer.

**Oriana:** “Take her.”

Jack ordered Miranda to stop licking as Derik approached them.

**Jack:** “Well, little whore…I guess this is goodbye.”

Derik put the collar and leash around her neck and gave it a tug.

**Derik:** “Come on, whore. You’re going to be shipped to your new Master now.”

**Miranda:** “Coming, Master Derik.”

Before she left she bowed to Jack.

**Miranda:** “Goodbye, Mistress Jack. I will miss the taste of your pussy.”

She rotated and bowed to Oriana next.

**Miranda:** “Goodbye, Lady Ori. Thank you…for showing me the light.”

Oriana said nothing. She didn’t even look at her. Derik tugged the leash again and Miranda crawled after him out the door. When they were gone Jack walked over to Oriana and sat on the desk. For a while they said nothing. Oriana went back to typing on the computer. Jack looked a little…uneasy.

**Jack:** “Ori? Are you…sure you want to sell her?”

**Oriana:** “Why? Because she’s my sister? She’s just another whore. Unworthy of my attention.”

She looked up and saw the expression on Jack’s face.

**Oriana:** “Don’t tell me you’re actually growing _fond_ of that bitch?”

**Jack:** “Of course not! It’s just she’s a damn good fuck! I kind of enjoyed her tongue technique, that’s all. I’m going to miss that a bit.”

Oriana actually smiled. She typed a bit more on her computer and turned it to face Jack.

**Oriana:** “If you’re going to miss her _that_ much, you might be able to convince her new owners to invite you over for an orgy…”

Jack was confused but when she looked at the computer screen and saw a very familiar name and address, she broke down in a fit of hysterical laughter.

**_The Citadel_ **

**Shepard:** “Are you ready?”

**Liara:** “Almost, my love! Just a few more minutes…”

Shepard stood in the bathroom of his apartment on the Citadel, the one he shared with his beloved wife Liara. It was the evening of their anniversary and Shepard was hoping it would be an exciting one.

Truthfully Shepard questioned if today would be pleasant at all. Yesterday Liara brought up an…unpleasant subject for the two of them: Miranda. Liara knows about the fling he and Miranda shared. And she knows that some part of him still thinks fondly of their time together. One day she walked in on him masturbating to a picture of Miranda. He couldn’t help it! He loves Liara with all his heart but that perfect ass is not something that’s easy to forget.

Over dinner Liara suddenly asked her husband if he had a chance to fuck Miranda again, would he? Shepard was stunned and speechless. And unfortunately, a bit horny. An image flashed across his mind of Miranda, completely nude, strolling into the bedroom, seductively swaying her hips as her tits bounced with each step. Liara suddenly ducked under the table and before Shepard could cross his legs Liara saw the huge bulge in his pants brought on by his fantasy. Liara laughed and resumed her meal, smiling and acting like nothing had happened.

Now on the eve of their anniversary, Shepard stood naked in his bathroom, gently stroking his cock. He was desperately pushing all images of Miranda out of his mind while instead picturing Liara in the sexy new lingerie he bought her.

**Liara:** “I’m ready!”

Shepard anxiously hurried into the bedroom where his eyes widened at the sexy sight before him. Sitting in the middle of the room was a strange silver crate. Very briefly Shepard pondered what it was but that thought quickly vanished when he spied Liara sitting on top of it. She sat with her legs seductively crossed while wearing the new lingerie, a sexy see-through lace bra and panties that did little to cover her tits and beautiful azure. She motioned for Shepard to come closer. When he did she grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Afterwards she stared lovingly into his eyes and smiled.

**Liara:** “Thank you for the lovely gift! And now…it’s time for my gift to _you!_ ”

She had Shepard stand by the crate. When he was in position she slid off and pressed a few buttons on the side. The crate hissed and slowly split open like a trunk. As the contents of the crate became visible Liara looked at her husband and spoke seductively.

**Liara, seductively:** “Happy anniversary…John.”

Inside the crate…was Miranda Lawson. Her arms and legs were bound to each of the lids. Around her were lights and switches part of the crate’s life support system. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and a blindfold covered her eyes. Down between her legs were two vibrating dildos. The crate’s machinery had them going full power and sliding in and out of her asshole and pussy, all to keep the slave excited and horny upon arrival to their new owner.

When the crate finished opening the oxygen mask automatically slid off. The dildos stopped vibrating and retraced and all the machinery inside shut down. Her arms and legs were still bound and Miranda breathed heavily as Liara and Shepard stared down at her. Shepard was completely speechless. His jaw hung open as he tried to process what he was seeing.

**Shepard:** “That’s…Miranda???”

Miranda twitched when she heard Shepard’s voice.

**Miranda:** “Shep…Shepard…”

Liara giggled softly. She bent down next to the crate and gently stroked Miranda’s forehead. Liara knew about Oriana and how she took over Dalia’s slave business. In fact, as the Shadow Broker Liara had been providing Oriana information for some time now to help her avoid the authorities. That’s why Miranda’s investigation kept hitting dead ends.

Liara loved her husband deeply. However she knew he still harbored lingering feelings for Miranda. She could not live without Shepard…but at the same time she knew she’d never be able to rid Shepard of these feelings. So when she received word that Oriana had captured Miranda and was intending to break her, Liara had an idea. She’d purchase Miranda and keep her as a slave. Shepard could fuck her whenever he wanted and the two of them could live a long, happy life together. Of course…she wasn’t about to tell Shepard that!

She had already crafted a lie to tell her husband.

**Liara:** “Miranda and I…met last week and came to an understanding. We both want you, John. And we both know that you want us as well. So Miranda came up with an idea. She vows to serve us as our loyal sex slave for the rest of her life. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

Miranda was steadily struggling against her bonds. She was so horny! She wanted to be fucked! She wanted to be fucked by Shepard! She’d say anything to make it happen.

**Miranda:** “Yes…Mistress Liara. I am your loyal fuck slave. I will obey your every command. Please use my body and my holes however you wish. Master Shepard! Please, fuck me!”

Liara looked up at Shepard to see his reaction. His mouth was still hanging open in shock. Suddenly his jaw snapped shut and a huge smile appeared on his face. His cock sprang up as he eyed his new slave’s quivering pussy.

**Shepard:** “YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!”

He dove on top of Miranda. Liara was so surprised by his sudden movement that she sprang up and away. Shepard squeezed Miranda’s tits and kissed her deeply. He rubbed his cock against her dripping pussy before finally sticking it in. She squealed with delight as best she could with Shepard’s tongue in her mouth. At long last she could feel his incredible cock pounding her pussy again! She was so happy that her juices squirted out around his cock each time he thrust. After a while he stopped kissing her and reared up so he could put even more energy into fucking her pussy. Liara was watching Shepard’s enthusiasm with awe before she broke down in laughter. She removed her panties and sat on Miranda’s face. Miranda was very excited. She could smell pussy! Asari pussy! She began to lick it. She put all her training to use as she pleasured her new Mistress’s pussy. She had to make a good first impression!

Liara was quite pleased with her slave’s tongue technique. She smiled at Shepard who smiled back. She leaned forward and kissed her husband while he groped her tits. They kissed with an incredible passion they hand not experienced since the first time they had sex. Shepard loved his wife so much and he was so grateful that she’d arrange something like this for him! And Liara loved her husband with all her heart and soul, so much so that she was more than willing to share her husband a bit with an obedient sex slave…

As for Miranda, she was in paradise. She dreamed of the day she could fuck Shepard again. And now she could fuck him for the rest of her life! And to make matters even better, she could feel Shepard’s cock while enjoying the delicious taste of asari pussy! And all she had to do was obey them. And she would. She would be their loyal slave, their obedient fuck pig. She would obey them…with all her heart and soul.

**Miranda, thinking:** “I love you, Master Shepard. I love you, Mistress Liara. I will…obey.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
